Summer Feelings
by Dave M
Summary: Ben and Gwen have feelings for eachother. Will they admit it? BenxGwen


Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It was the last day of school for Ben Tennyson. He was filled with excitement as the clock ticked. Every second felt like an hour until that fateful sound was heard. RIINNNGGGG!!! Finally school was out and he was free for an entire summer. He decided that XLR8 was faster than the bus so Ben looked for a safe place to change to his fastest alien's form. Re ran across the street from his school to a place behind a building that was safe for him to change without anyone seeing. He was so excited, he got home in about three seconds.

Once he got home, he ran upstairs to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was just getting ready to play the new Sumo Slammer game that just came out when the door creaked open. He turned around to see his cousin standing there in the doorway.

"Get up dweeb!" Gwen demanded as she unplugged his game console.

"Why'd ya do that?" He asked while reaching to plug it back in, "And why are you here?"

Grandpa Max walked in and said, "Oh, didn't you know? We are going on another road trip this summer."

"Aww man, do I have to?" Ben whined.

"Sorry, but your mom will be working over the summer." Max said, "Get packin', I'll be down working on the RV if you need me."

Ben sighed and went to get a suitcase. His closet was a mess and he couldn't find his it. He decided to go Wildvine to help him. Ben pulled up the face of the Omnitrix and rotated it till it was showing the correct alien and pounded down on it. The room flashed green for a second and Gwen started laughing at Ben. He looked down and noticed he had turned into Cannonbolt.

"Dang it." Ben said as he fell over. He noticed he fell onto something.

"Fount it!" Gwen yelled in Ben's ear as she pointed underneath Cannonbolt. "Wow," she said, "Only you could miss that!"

Ben and Gwen continued bickering until Grandpa Max came and broke them up. Max helped Ben pack so they would actually hit the road before nightfall.

They quickly packed the RV and took off to their first destination.

The next morning Ben got up and smelled pancakes. _I hope grandpa isn't cooking them, who knows what would be in them? Maggots, dung beetles, worms, mushroom…_ He thought.

Ben walked out and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Gwen cooking. He realized he had missed most of last night's trip to the camping grounds.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Gwen joked, "Wow, you look…like you were hit by a truck." She sighed in relief after she caught herself saying something she didn't want Ben to hear.

"Ugh," Ben groaned, "what a night. I feel like...I was hit by a truck too."

"You were." Grandpa Max said jokingly, "just kidding."

Ben looked up at Gwen and noticed the sunshine hitting her just right so she looked like an angel.

_Wow, she actually is…WHAT AM I THINKING? She is my cousin, not the love of my life!_ Ben thought. That morning Ben still couldn't keep her eyes off her. The wind was blowing slightly and she looked amazing.

"Ben, pancakes are ready." Gwen said.

"Ben?" She asked.

"Ben!" She finally yelled, breaking Ben's daydream. He ran over quick to get the pancakes and pretended nothing happened.

_Why was he staring at me? I hope…WHAT AM I THINKING? He is my cousin, nothing more._ Gwen thought, though she couldn't stop thinking about him all day.

"These are good pancakes Gwen! Max said breaking through the silence.

"Thanks." Gwen mumbled while thinking about Ben.

Later that day Max said that the two cousins could go swimming. They both seemed to notice that Grandpa Max hadn't been talking much lately. They couldn't help but think he was hiding something…

Gwen and Ben ran and laughed as they raced down the mountain to the lake. Ben took off his shirt revealing camouflage swim trunks while Gwen stripped down to nothing but her stunning bikini. They both stopped, stunned at each other's figure. Gwen snapped out of it first and tried to make a bet with Ben if he wanted to race to the island (the island was about half a mile out). Winner was allowed to command the loser to do one thing.

Ben snapped out of it at the sound of her voice and accepted her challenge. They both dived in and went as fast as they could. Ben ducked underwater and pretended to drown. Gwen believed this and came to Ben's rescue. Ben ducked underwater and went Ripjaws. As she dived under, he swam up and waved at her. Then he jetted off to the island as Gwen shouted, "Cheater!"

"I won!" Ben said full of pride once he got on the island.

"No you didn't." Gwen argued.

"You never said that I couldn't use the omnitrix." Ben said happily.

Gwen gave up and said "Fine. What do I have to do?"

After a short pause Ben replied nervously, "Kiss me…on the lips."

"W-what?!" Gwen yelled, "That is really wrong! We are cousins, not boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"I thought you never backed down from a bet?" Ben said.

"Fine, but you need to promise me a few things."

"What is that?" Ben asked curiously.

"One thing is that this isn't because I like you, it is because I don't back down on a bet. So don't think I like you." She stated, "And second, promise me that no matter what, we will still be friends."

"Alright." Ben replied.

They blushed as their faces moved in closer to each other. Finally their lips touched. They didn't stop for a while unless they needed air. They both felt closer to each other than ever before as they continued their kiss. They both knew that person that had their lips locked with them, enjoyed the kiss as much as they did but suddenly they both pulled away from each other.

Gwen stated, "This isn't right. We are cousins, and it is wrong if we are anything more."

"Yeah, you are right." Ben agreed, "I'll go XLR8 to get us back, and neither of us says a word to Grandpa, got it?"

Gwen replied, "Got it."

They both came back to the RV, blushing. Grandpa Max asked how their swim went, and all they could say was "Good". They were both feeling kind of weird so they rarely talked to each other that day. Grandpa max called Ben over to him.

Then he asked, "You guys have been acting strange lately. What is going on?"

Ben thought quickly and said, "Nothing, I'm just tired. I think I am going to head to bed."

"But don't you want some of my famous frog and worm soup?" He questioned.

Ben suddenly felt like he was going to puke. "No thanks." Ben replied as he quickly headed for the bushes to upchuck.

That morning Max told them they should go on a hike together.

"I bet I could beat you to the top!" Ben challenged.

"What's the bet?" Gwen responded.

"First one up kisses the other." Ben said nervously.

Gwen replied sternly, "No, enough with the kissing! We both know that we could never be."

"So you do like me!" Ben said hopefully, "Pleeeeeese?"

"Fine, but never again! And no using the Omnitrix." Gwen said. She was angry at Ben, but she knew she liked him.

They raced up and Gwen beat him, but just barely. She reached for Ben and drew him in. Before Ben knew it their lips were locked to each other's. They knew for sure that they were in love at that very moment.

Chapter 2: I'm not a Tennyson?!?!

When they returned grandpa summoned Gwen. By the look on their grandfather's face, they know it was serious. When they both came, Max signaled for Ben to leave. Ben couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Of all times watch, please make me Greymatter, please." He whispered desperately to his watch.

The area flashed green for a second and he was Greymatter. Finally the watch started obeying Ben's commands.

He went to a fallen tree branch and hid behind that.

Max said sadly, "Gwen, I love you very much, so very much. But there is something I haven't been completely honest about.

"What is that?" Gwen asked innocently.

Max replied, "You aren't a Tennyson. Apparently the babies at the hospital were mixed up as it turns out."

Gwen screamed, "Why…why did it happen to me." Then Gwen whispered to herself, "Why?" And then she ran off into the woods.

Suddenly Ben heard the beeping that he hated so much.

"Oh crud!" He exclaimed as he reverted back to human form.

"Sorry Grandpa." Ben apologized sincerely, "I'll go get her."

About five minutes later, his watch glowed green as he was hiking. He rotated the face to Wildmut and pressed it down. Immediately he transformed into the hairy dog like alien known as Wildmut.

He sniffed and found a trail of scent leading to Gwen. Ben ran as fast as possible, and within a minute, Gwen was in sight, just sitting there on a rock crying. By then the Omnitrix started timing out, and ben reverted back to a human.

Ben sat next to Gwen and comfortingly put his arm around her. He couldn't stand to see her crying.

"I heard everything," Ben said comfortingly, "I am sorry."

"It's ok," Gwen said as she sniffled, "At least you are here for me."

"Alright, see ya!" Ben said as he pretended to walk away.

Gwen giggled and said "You are the best!"

"Why hello lovebirds!" Someone behind them said evilly, "I can't wait to crush your love, your heart, and then you!"

Ben turned around and yelled angrily, "Kevin! Can't you see she is hurt enough?."

"No!" Kevin replied.

"Touch her and I swear you will be sorry!" Ben warned.

"Ha! Threats don't scare me. I can't wait to make her and you die a slow, painful death!" Kevin said as he grabbed Gwen by the arms.

Ben was so angry! Ben immediately turned into Diamondhead without touching the watch! His love for Gwen and hatred for Kevin seemed to make him much stronger. Ben shot crystals at Kevin's arm forcing Kevin to let go of Gwen. Then somehow Ben went Stinkfly and shot some slime at Kevin, covering his face with the gooey substance. Then, while in midair, he went Heatblast and shot Kevin's face, causing the Stinkfly gunk to explode.

Then Ben went Fourarms and started beating Kevin senseless. Gwen knew she needed to stop Ben, before he became the very monster he was trying to destroy. Gwen tried to tell Ben to stop (by then Kevin was out cold) but he didn't listen. Gwen knew there was only one thing that would stop Ben.

She walked in front of Kevin, knowing Ben would not beat her like he was beating Kevin. When Ben stopped, she stood up in front of him and kissed him on the lips. _This is for Ben. _She thought, _Eww alien lips are gross though._

Instantly Ben's Omnitrix timed out and he said "What just happened?"

Gwen replied, "You almost killed Kevin in defense of me. That is so sweet. There is something I need to tell you though.

"What is that?" Ben asked curiously.

Gwen replied lovingly, "I have had a crush on you for a very long time, and I couldn't tell you because that would make our friendship awkward or even ruin it. I would just like to say…well, I love you."

Ben replied lovingly, "I have had a crush on you for a long time too, I never have been able to admit it until now though. And now that you're not my cousin…well it's not as weird. Gwen, I love you."

Gwen said, "I love you too, but let's not tell grandpa any of this, ok? He would freak if he found out about this."

Ben nodded his head in agreement.

Then he reached out for her collar and pulled her into a kiss filled with so much passion, so much love, that nobody could ever start describe it. Lips locked, they knew this is what true love felt like.

Chapter 3: Gwen and Ben Forever

Gwen and Ben walked back to camp holding hands. Ben could have gone hero but they wanted to savor the moment. "One question," Gwen asked, "How did you change into different aliens like that?"

"I don't know." Ben replied, "It's just, I love you so much I just was filled with rage the way Kevin treated you."

When they got back grandpa was so relieved that they came back. He offered some grub casserole and before you knew it, there was a green flash outside and then XLR8 came back with burgers. They tasted so good compared to their grandpa's cooking.

That night Gwen heard some rustling in the bushes and climbed down to Ben's bunk, where he was sleeping. He woke up when she wrapped her arms around him, but didn't move. Finally Gwen said "I'm scared, I heard some rustling outside. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ben replied sleepily, "Sorry, but what if grandpa came in?"

Gwen agreed, "You're right, but can I stay here for a few minutes?

Ben said "No."

Gwen put on her very best puppy dog face and said, "Pleeeeeeeese?"

Ben finally gave in and said lovingly, "Ok."

Gwen squeezed Ben tight and thanked him. Ben turned to face her and he put his hand to her cheek, enjoying every moment with her. Gwen's touch was so warm, so soft. It made Ben realize why she was the love of his life. Ben and Gwen moved closer to each other and finally kissed. Sweat formed as a result of the warmth that both of them generated together. Ben didn't mind, and neither did Gwen, they were just glad they were alone with each other. They were still making out, loving each minute of it, and only coming up for air. It was about fifteen minutes before she finally went up to her own bed.

The next morning Ben woke up startled to find her in his bed sleeping. Careful not to wake her up, he slid the covers down to get out of bed only to see her only in her undergarments. He thought to himself, _man she is sexy when she is asleep…half naked. _ He ran his hand along her cheek and then quickly kissed her forehead, waking her up.

"Good morning babe." Ben said making her blush.

"Oh!" she said embarrassed.

"So, umm, why are you in my bed?" He asked

"Well, I was uh, scared of the noises outside." Gwen responded.

"You just wanted to be with me didn't you?" He asked.

"Well, yes." Gwen said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and then got out of Ben's bed. They all of the sudden heard the door handle start turning. Gwen quickly hopped into her bed and pretended to be asleep while Ben went to greet grandpa. As soon as grandpa left, Gwen asked Ben, "I can't help but wonder…did you like what you saw?"

"You want my honest answer?" he asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Yes." Gwen said, wanting to hear Ben say he liked what he saw.

"Well Gwen, I think I may have. So, I guess I could say that I did like what I saw." Ben said embarrassed. They both blushed at those words and got ready for the day.

Later on, Gwen and Ben sat down together, holding hands.

"You know," Gwen said passionately, "This has been the best time of my life, and no matter what happens, I want to be together for this whole summer, forever."

"Me neither, I…" Ben was interrupted by a huge hug from Gwen, and a kiss on the cheek.

It was their last afternoon at that campsite and the two wanted to remember this place forever. Ben took out his gift from grandpa that he got a few days ago. He walked to a tree, and shaved off all the bark. Then he created a deep cut into the tree in the shape of a heart. And then he put in the simple letters: BT + GT Forever. Gwen didn't mind him still putting T for Tennyson, since she didn't know what her real last name was. Gwen and Ben when they looked into each other's eyes, that it was true… Ben and Gwen Forever!

Chapter 4: Hiding the Truth

Once they reached the next place they checked into a nice hotel. Ben had Gwen in his mind, and Gwen had Ben in hers. They asked to go swimming in the hotel pool, little did grandpa know, but it was to see the other in a swimsuit more than it was to go swimming.

_I don't know what to do. _Gwen thought, _I love him, he loves me, but it st__ill feels so wr__ong, since we are__ still__ used to thinking of each__other as cousins__, maybe we shouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend yet__ What am I thinking, we love each other more than we love ourselves!_ She looked at Ben and saw him looking at her. She quickly cheered up upon seeing this, and wondered what he was thinking. _Man she is hot in a bikini. _Ben thought to himself. _It's so weird __being together after all that time __thinking we were__ cousins. But man am I glad to get such a hot girlfriend. I kind of wish I could tell grandpa, but we can'__t…__ for now.__ I always want to be with her, no matter how wrong it feels_

Ben and Gwen walked out of the hotel and into the town holding hands. Just then they saw Grandpa Max and let go. Immediately a boy came up to her and asked her out to a movie. She said no and told him that she was already with someone.

"It may just be me but does this feel slightly awkward to you?" She asked.

Ben replied, "Maybe a little, but I won't leave you for the world."

Gwen smiled, wanting to kiss him, but Grandpa Max was watching.

Grandpa walked over and asked if they wanted to go to a diner down the street. They accepted the offer.

Once they arrived, Gwen and Ben went to one side of the booth while grandpa went to the other.

As they were looking through their menus, Ben felt Gwen flirting with Ben under the table.

Ben tried to act normal but that was hard. Grandpa stood up and said he would be right back.

"Gwen!" Ben whispered, "What were you doing?"

Gwen didn't say anything, instead she put on her sad little puppy dog face begging for him to love her.

Ben caved into her cuteness and gave Gwen a peck on the cheek before grandpa came back.

"So, what are you two getting?" Grandpa asked.

Ben replied, "The hot chicken wings."

Also responding to grandpa's question, Gwen said, "Just a cheeseburger."

Max asked, "Are you two ok?"

They replied at the same time, "Just fine." as their hands came together under the table they could tell that they would be together for a very long time.


End file.
